godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Godzhell that Read the rules or you'll be sorry. since March 2009. Hi everyone. First of all, I'd like to give a big congratulations to Im Chris. For those of you who may have heard the name or know him personally, he was an old legend and previous number one spot holder for rares on Godzhell. He's always been a wiki admin from the old days when it was originally made, and recently he has been made the owner of the Wiki. He deserves it for sure so I wanted to give a quick shout out and make everyone aware of the change in ownership, now there will be a more active management of the wiki. Also, as you may notice, my personal Wiki account, King Pacific has admin status so I will be using this, whereas I used to share Im Chris with Chris. Also, I'll be playing a bit more frequently as some may have noticed in the past few days because school is out and I'm handling my summer work fairly quickly. I am vacationing a lot too but you will all still see me on more than usual. I hope to see you all at Skillz. If anyone has any questions, as usual, contact me at my email: thepacific@me.com or my new Skype: ImPacific . From The Pacific 23:06, June 29, 2012 (UTC) * How To Not Reset - The Pacific's Guide! * Fake Traxxas - The Guide! ; Useful pages * Extinct Rares * Rares * Godzhell Wall of Fame * Godzhell Wall of Infamy * Official List of Godzhell Staff Members * Godzhell List of Notable Players * Godzhell * Codes * PKing * Skills ; Minigames / Areas * Godwars * Partyhat minigame * Barrows * Desert Treasure * Mod Island * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon BOBTHECHICKENPEA (Creator) Torag Fails Im Chris Wolf12145 King Pacific (The Pacific) *'A client issue on Godzhell seems to be affecting certain browsers. If you are unable to load Godzhell, try using another browser, such as Firefox. Torag Fails 23:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' *'A little note: For all of you who can't play Godzhell via Godzhell.com because your screen is black, this doesn't mean you're banned. Just go to pkclient.com and play. :) Also if you want to add me in-game my name is Mooshu_. Thanks guys.--Bobthechickenpea 19:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC)' ::Another note: I just cleaned up this wiki a bit. Any more random spam and you're blocked. *'We Need Articles!! :::'Help out by adding articles of anything you know about Godzhell.' Do you have a Runescape Account? Yes. No. '''This is a note to all of you people who help me out with this wiki and do a good job. I really appreciate your help. If you will leave your username when you make a helpful edit, I will be glad to give you credit. I mean it guys it's really nice to have your help. ---- Jose/Mooshu 05:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC)' This is a note to all of you faggots who spam and delete shit and be idiots: Fuck you. No one loves you. List of users who have helped out with this Wiki. You should totally give them free items! Torag Fails Wolf12145 Dungoneering Im Chris Once again thank you all who help. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Play Godzhell [http://godzhell.com Click here to play Godzhell now!] [http://pkclient.com Alternative link (click on Godzhell)] Is this wiki helpful? Yes. No. Codes What would we do without them? Only the mightiest of slayers have the strength to defeat the dark beast. __NOEDITSECTION__